RPCE03
Night at the Aquarium! Cure Mercury is born!! is the third episode of Reaction! Pretty Cure Elementary. Synopsis When a trip to the aquarium goes awry and Katsuko attacks only one person can save the day and that's Cure Mercury. Summery Reiko is heading out the door for a trip to the Crystal Seas Aquarium with Suzuki and Maki when she realizes that she forget her pocket sized periodic table that she was planning to show Suzuki. She freaks out and starts digging around the house for it. After a few moments she is ready to give up when she remembers that she left it on her lab bench downstairs. She hops over much clutter and grabs it but only moments after she trips over a bunsen burner and hurts her ankle. Meanwhile Suzuki is waiting outside the aquarium with his mom fussing over him and he loving every moment of it. When Reiko comes limping up, quite flustered. Suzuki blushes and hides behind his mom. She explains that Maki needed a mental health day, since she was struggling with motivation and would be coming late. Reiko starts to sob into her arms, sharing her story about hurting her foot and that her plans were messed up. Suzuki's mom helps her to calm down and get her bearings. She encourages the two to spend time together at the aquarium. Reiko agrees hoping to become friends with Suzuki however when they get inside Suzuki dashes through the exhibits trying everything and learning nothing. Reiko is confused and unhappy with all the stimulation and the fact that he isn't even reading. While she is puzzling a little girl runs up. She introduces herself as Saito Yua and Reiko introduces herself as well. The two chat about some pretty fish. Meanwhile Suzuki just realized that he lost Reiko and goes to find her. As Reiko and Yua are talking Yua shares that she lost her big sister, Katsuko and needs to find her. Reiko agrees and says that they should start at the first place they remember seeing each other. Which is the check out. They end up bumping into Suzuki and the three all work together calling out for Katsuko. The aquarium closes without them knowing. We see a middle school aged girl, who is Katsuko, frantically running around asking for Yua. She finally starts to give up and sits down. In the middle of her discouragement she gets an idea, to turn into her Antimatter Project form and summon a Posti with the goal of finding her sister. Reiko is shocked when she sees the time and realizes that the aquarium is closed. Yua starts to cry believing that her big sister had been kidnapped. The camera switches over to the Posti wrecking the aquarium. The three all hear it as it walks in. Reiko prepares to transform when Suzuki grabs her and pulls her out of there. Reiko yells at him but he won't let Reiko go. They run for awhile with Yua on Reiko's shoulders when the Posti slams it's fists into the ground causing the floor to break and them to go flying. Reiko hides behind some tanks. Outside we see Katsuko running around while calling the police to file a report about Yua's disappearance. Reiko calls Maki real quick and with in a few moments Maki and Lanthanum jump through an open window. the two transform and start to fight the Posti. During the fight the Posti heads towards Yua, when Suzuki jumps in between to stop it. The two go back and forth when the Mercury Element Card starts to glow. Lanthanum quickly tosses it to him. It creates a Reaction Pact which Lanthanum then explains that he needs to scan the card into the pact to turn into Pretty Cure. Suzuki gets excited and turns into Cure Mercury for the first time. Outside Katsuko realizes what's going on and heads back to the aquarium. Cure Mercury covers the floor in Mercury which causes the Posti to slip and slide. Cure Carbon and Cure Oxygen kick it from behind and knock it to the floor. Katsuko yells for the Posti to freeze. Just after that Cure Mercury performs Mercury Spiral for the first time, finishing the Posti off giving the cures a sulfur Element Card. Katsuko sees her sister and her sister sees her. The two hug and talk about how worried they were about each. Reiko states how happy she is for them. The cures go home to worried family and talk about how late they were and their lack of sleep. Major Events * Suzuki transforms into Cure Mercury for the first time. * Suzuki gains his Thermometer Power Stick. * Cure Mercury attacks with Mercury Spiral for the first time. * Katsuko is introduced. Characters Cures * Cure Carbon / Reiko * Cure Oxygen / Maki * Cure Mercury / Goda Suzuki Mascots * Lanthanum Villains * Saito Katsuko Secondary Characters * Saito Yua * Goda Samantha Trivia * The name Night at the Aquarium is a reference to the movie series Night at the Museum. References Category:Reaction!PrettyCureElementary Category:Reaction!PrettyCureElementaryEpisodes Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Episodes